Syrath
Syrath is an evil guy, he's evil and everyone spits on the evil ground he walks on. He's burnt planets and shoots lasers from his eyes. History Syrath's evil, being evil all he does is evil things by being utterly foul and evil. His shannagins grow greater by the day, each more deadly and crazy. Syrath also leads a bunch of evil knights named the GriefKommando and wishes to take over the Totalawesomeland. Did I mention he's evil? Syrath first decided to throw eggs at supermarkets and fire missiles at Old Ladies, Syrath generally missed and engaged the ancient ones in combat only to utterly defeat them since no matter how hard they hit him with their bags, his armour of Sue causing their minds to explode. Syrath was then arrested on 'Cops' and was jailed for being an ass however being Syrath, he escaped and danced like a boss. Syrath being so awesome decided to be further awesome by seeking out the Blade of Sue, a weapon created by a mighty troll during the troll civil wars of Gerrokis, such a blade would smite Admins and Mods with ease as Syrath's magiks could twist it to destroy such mighty beings. Syrath quickly gathered a group of evil Knights and lead them with his might Cocoanut horse into the dead lands of Gerrokis, land of the troll, the spammer and the vandal. Syrath returned, months later and thought dead carrying the blade, bloody and weak Syrath clambered up the tower of evil and placed the blade on the dial of evil and remade the blade into a mighty blade that he would soon use to achieve pure evilness. He he he he..... Weakened from his trip, he took the form of a Skeleton and stole a horse from a drunk and rode towards the city of Spite. A foul cancer in the heart of evilness, taking up his blade of evil he slaughtered the many robot warriors who stopped the city from trolling the wiki and rode around swinging their heads in the air while singing evil songs of evilness. Sending forth the trolls, Syrath gloated and returned to the shadows ready to strike again. In order to become even more evil, Syrath needed magik and with another evil guy on the block Syrath knew he had to become a sorcerer. Heading towards the spire of magik, Syrath raised undead trolls and sent them into battle against rallying Admins and Members of the land in order to cover his trail while he searched the land for artifacts. Syrath came upon a massive tomb marked Imposter101, Syrath had heard of the mighty warrior who had tron through many wikis before being struck down and raised the skeletal being back into life as a great warrior of evil who he sent to stop admins from finding Syrath, the silent one obeyed and moved on wards on a march to glory once again. Syrath continued his reign of evil by burning several times with his magiks and raising Undead to cover his path, making it seem that undead were the cause of the problem despite the fact he wrote "Syrath was here and indeed burn these places not his undead servants when he destroyed them." Soon he was so great in power, none would challenge him! Syrath soon decided to come out of fighting and slaughtered hundreds of foes, his evil powers murdered almost all the foes that came before him and soon billions of skeletons would would fight along side him, a personal guard of super evil Skeletons that fought alongside the evil necromancer and assisted him in martial combat. Soon Syrath was utterly awesome even further. Syrath soon retired due to being board of his lifestyle and lived in Luxury until being declared bankrupt by some guy, who turned out to be 'That Guy', Syrath instantly engaged with him, fighting 'That Guy' left Syrath seriously wounded and pissed. Annoyed and pissed, Syrath decided that getting revenge on someone would be funny so he egged a small house with dragon egges which hatched and ended up burning down hundreds of homes within seconds of arriving, they caused so much havoc Syrath snuck away and was able to get revenge. Hehehehhehehe. Fortress of Evil Syrath lives in the evil tower of evilness known only as the Fortress of Evil, despite it being a Tower not a Fortress. It is utterly massive and is covered in evil things such as spikes and skulls, at the top of the spire is Syrath's massive Telescope because all evil villains need one to look at far away objects of no value or requirement in the plans of evil that Syrath constantly calculates. In his evil hanger, sits his collection of evil dragons that are really evil and do lots of evil things along with many evil weapons are fighter craft. Syrath has a laboratory that he used to develop more nasty evil things that do lots of nasty and evil things to crush the enemies of evil, he has a large poster of his former favorite villain Imposter101 who told him evil was boring and breeding super cute kittens was funner leaving Syrath utterly pissed off. Also he has an Armoury that houses his evil things. Items ''Darkone'' The Darkone is Syrath's blade, a powerful tool that can cause destruction on a mass scale and has done so for many years. Imbued with evil and darkness, Darkone has slain many of Syrath's foes. ''Armour of Evil'' In his early years, Syrath wore the armour of Evil which resembled that of a Dark Knight. Carved from pure Win and Evilness, Syrath forged a purely grand design but discarded it in favour of the armour of Sue. Armour of Sue Creating a magical field of patterns and colours around him, the armour of Sue turns powerful blows into pointless hits that do nothing but make Syrath laugh but if one cam see through his mystical puzzle and strike a direct blow the pattern is lost but still the armour gives Syrath some protection. ''Staff of Evil'' A Large mace like staff, Syrath uses this to cast magic and crush foes though the weapons design is mostly ornamental meaning Syrath only uses it in magik and is a last resort. Powers Sorcery Syrath is an experienced Necromancer and has majored in all degrees of Necromancery meaning he can raise many types of undead with his powers. Syrath also has a degree in the power of Dark Magik and is currently studying it. Immortality Syrath's Immortal, but that's not such a good thing when he respawns over a pile of spikes. This is Syrath's greatest weakness, meaning if he were ever to be captured he would simply be placed in a chamber of spikes and if he moved he'd die and re spawn were he died. Such a fate has lead Syrath to try and not die. Quotes By Of and feal free to add your own Category:Imposter101 Category:Evil Category:Characters